


The World On Fire

by lou96



Series: The Old Sycamore Tree [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Eren Yeager, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad and Beautiful, Soft story, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wicked Game lyrics, cute and bittersweet, happens later after Eren joined the Scouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou96/pseuds/lou96
Summary: Rirentober 2020 day 28: SongEmerald green met steel gray, the captain's hands naturally went on Eren's exquisite hips to close the small distance between their bodies.What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way.Levi could not turn his gaze away from Eren's. He perceived a delicate caress go on his hands, passing over his arms, to settle on his strong shoulders. Eren's hands got lost in Levi's short cut hair with tenderness, slowly bringing their faces closer.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: The Old Sycamore Tree [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957789
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The World On Fire

His shoulder was delicately angled at the door frame, Levi watched Eren do the dishes. His eyes were lost on the desirable physique of his subordinate. His chocolate curly hair bordering the base of his neck, his square shoulders under his clean white and tight shirt, his muscular back forming a deliciously narrow shape impossible not to stare at, and an ass that Levi adored above all else. Eren's long, firm legs were complimented by body-ready brown trousers and leather straps delightfully hugging his tempting hips and strong thighs.

Levi stepped cautiously behind Eren. The man seemed lost in his thoughts as he had not stopped cleaning the plate in his hands. The long sleeves of his shirt had been pulled up on his finely muscled forearms and gilded by the sun. The hot water had blushed the skin of his hands as they were activating on his task before him.

The captain's face reached the height of Eren's shoulders, his nose being able to smell at will the intoxicating fragrance emanating from the man's lustful hair.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

Levi closed his eyes, asking himself if he should move away instead of getting closer to his end.

The sounds of the water had not stopped even when his forehead met Eren's strong back. Levi took deep breaths, praying that his lungs could be filled with this delectable scent of freshly cut grass and wild berries.

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

His cheek clung to the taller man's right shoulder blade as Levi's hands sensually retraced Eren's slender waist to slowly rise up on his deliciously flat, firm stomach. He could feel the other man contracting his abs under his touch but Eren never stopped washing the dishes in front of him. Levi did not formalize it. With his eyes still closed, he leaned with his whole body on the man in front of him.

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

Levi had no secret for him, his hips arrived at the edge of his subordinate’s tight ass, his burning desire could be felt in his pants. The feeling was almost unbearable but some things take time. It was in these moments of quietness that Levi finally understood the feeling of having a place to call home, somewhere where he could open up without worrying about being at his most vulnerable state. 

He knew that nothing would last forever, that even if he had made a pact with the Devil, no one could save them from death.

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

Without thinking, without even knowing what he really meant, Levi whispered the words he had promised he would never allow himself to feel.

_"No, I don't wanna fall in love."_

It was already too late for him but he hoped he could still save Eren's soul if it was the last thing he did before he died. _This world is only gonna break your heart._ Maybe they would find themselves in the burning flames of the Underground Paradise.

Levi's heart was pounding in his chest, wanting to reunite with that man. He could not help but look at him every second of the day. The captain felt a reassuring pressure on his crossed hands that were placed on Eren's stomach. The hand was wet, scorching by the water from the dishes but his touch was tender as the men interwoven their fingers.

_No, I don't wanna fall in love._

The captain climbed on to the tip of his toes, chasing that delicious friction between his half hard dick and Eren's bouncy, mouth-watering ass. _This world is only gonna break your heart._ The low moan coming from his subordinate as they finally created that sinful connection led a shower of goosebumps on Levi's arms.

It was a sweet torture to have to wait until the evening to see each other. The morning was synonymous with a promise for what came late at night away from prying eyes.

Both of Eren's hands had joined Levi's as he pushed his hips to meet the bulging dick behind him, the sun had already been set for a long time now. _With you._ Strands of hair came close to his face as Eren's head landed delicately on his free shoulder.

Levi was still leaning tenderly in the base of his subordinate's neck, he was waiting to receive his punishment for his boldness. _With you._ His eyes opened when he felt a faint breath on his cheek. Eren tightened his grip on their hands as he turned his head slightly so that his nose affectionately breathed Levi's hair.

_This world is only gonna break your heart._

They could heard in the distance the other members of his squad talking outside. Levi could faintly discern the sound of a guitar playing keys, probably Connie Springer, a young soldier whose music filled the silents around the fire every night.

The low, haunting voice of Annie Leonhart, a new recruit from the military police, could sometimes be heard at night but no one ever mentioned it. There was nothing to say, you just had to listen to understand that her whole world was on fire as she sang, her blue eyes staring only at the reddish flames before her.

As if he had read his thoughts, Eren momentarily let go of Levi's hands to turn and face him directly. Emerald green met steel gray, the captain's hands naturally went on Eren's exquisite hips to close the small distance between their bodies. _What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way._ The sensation of their desires against each other provided a delicious taste of what will follow later when everyone would be asleep.

Levi could not turn his gaze away from Eren's. He perceived a delicate caress go on his hands, passing over his arms, to settle on his strong shoulders. Eren's hands got lost in Levi's short cut hair with tenderness, slowly bringing their faces closer. _What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

Maybe it was the slow and captivating melody coming from the garden that explained their strange behaviors. Or maybe it was the story of one last time together but tonight felt different. _What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._ Their breaths mixed, Levi's lips grazed Eren's without ever initiating the first contact. The divine sensation in his hair had not stopped as without seeking to hide, Eren filled the space between them. His lips were soft, toxic, perfect. 

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you._

Levi should not have succumbed, or even be eager to be with the young man but he knew he had already lost his fight to himself. _And I don't wanna fall in love._ Their kiss was not those of lovers finally ending up in each other's arms. It was a light touch longing for more but seeking to contain themselves, not wanting to burn the stages of a nascent love.

The slight contact between their lips and their bodies was a sweet invitation as Levi began to move his feet slowly. They could perceive the delicate voice of the blond girl from outside. The captain repeated the action without trying to explain himself, he knew that Eren would follow him no matter what, even if it was their last night together.

_This world is only gonna break your heart._

The two men continued to kiss without ever deepening contact, as their hips moved gently to the faint sound of the guitar in the distance. Eren's hands had grown deeper, eager to have a real kiss, seeking to imbue that moment in the palm of his hands.

_And I don't wanna fall in love_. How could he fight the inevitable? 

Levi simply should never have looked in the direction of Eren but he couldn’t contain the frenetic beating of his heart. He didn’t stop swinging his hips gently with those of Eren, wishing he could stop the time at this moment. _This world is only gonna break your heart._ His lips opened at the same time as those of his subordinate, the taste of despair met the one of hope.

There was no turning back possible since that day. Since they had met in the dungeon. Levi had glimpsed at those bright eyes and their screaming rage to live, and he knew he was doomed from that moment. _No, I don't wanna fall in love._

Their dance did not mean something, just as their first meeting, nothing should have changed in their lives after their encounter. _This world is only gonna break your heart._ Levi had simply wanted to find out who Eren was, whose thirst for life furiously opposed Levi's own way of looking for a painful death. One desperately wanted to save a world that did not deserve a second chance while the other did not know how to live without trying to destroy himself. _With you._

Eren's moans of pleasure were lost into Levi's mouth as his hands eagerly grabbed the young man's ass. Their hips were pushing against each other, the dance already losing its beautiful rhythm. _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._ Their chests were connected by their erratic movements as they leaned against each other, their kiss hanging in the air to try to catch their breaths.

The two men had never sought to know where this attraction came from. This inexplicable need to see, touch, embrace, possess the other. Levi's hands continued their way lower and lower on the ass of the sin. He could not get tired of following this divine curve while his hips pushed Eren's to gently guide him to his last song.

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

Their dance was no longer one, Eren was only passionately kissing Levi while his hands kept grabbing his dark hair with fever. 

Their bodies had no secrets for each other, only their clothes prevented them from being united by their burning flesh. _I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you._ Levi knew by heart every corner of the castle, he could simply let his steps lead the way as the sound of music enveloped them by its beauty.

Eren's gorgeous body deliberately encountered the captain's bedroom door, his mouth biting and kissing Levi's neck as he seemed not to realize his defeat. Levi should never have known happiness, the pinch in his chest kept reminding him that life was a fragile thing. _And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._ He wouldn't survive without him.

One of his hands went up to tenderly grab Eren's hair and bring their lips back to where they belonged. He could feel the buckle of his belt opening and hands passing through his underwear. The devil went and grabbed his hard dick wet by his lust. _No, I don't wanna fall in love._ His hips could not resist Eren’s firm thrusts along his length. Levi pushed roughly their two bodies against the door of his room. They both did not want to play tonight as they already knew the end of their game. 

_This world is only gonna break your heart._

His hands activated on his captain's long dick, Levi's moans encouraging him only more to go faster. Levi's hand left the appetizing ass of his subordinate to search with difficulty for the door handle of his room.

The sensation was divine, electrifying as he got masturbated harder and faster. The door opened violently, Levi steered their bodies to the bed without waiting to take off his boots. Eren's hands had momentarily let go of his erection but Levi didn't want to cum off this way tonight.

Eren's back met the firm mattress as his legs opened under the impact of his fall. Levi sat between them, struggling to open his subordinate's white shirt, his hands shaking slightly sign of his nervousness. _No, I don't wanna fall in love._ Why was this night different from the others before?

Levi’s pants were open, his erection painful and eager for attention but his heart ached. Eren must have felt the change in the air as he leaned on his elbows to raise his torso and face Levi. Their eyes met again, one had thinly muscular and exposed torso while the other had pants and underwear down. 

The temptation was hard, too hard but they did not move from their positions. _This world is only gonna break your heart._ Eren's beauty, both inside and outside, had cast a spell on Levi. His lungs were on fire, the captain's heartbeat kept increasing with every breath of air.

Levi wanted to go far. _With you._ But he knew he could not allow himself to dream of that. No, Levi was no fool by thinking about these absurd fantasies of freedom, of a life together.

Eren continued to look at him, his eyes trying to understand his hesitation. _This world is only gonna break your heart._ The lyrics of Annie's song were the only sound they heard when Eren finally smiled. His legs circled Levi's as he brought his captain on the bed with him.

Levi found himself next to Eren, nervous eyes meeting tender ones, his erection brushing over the flat stomach before him. He would have liked to never leave that room. _With you._ Eren took off his pants by himself, not leaving Levi's gaze. 

The sound of leather and boots being thrown away somewhere in the room didn’t seem to disarray the two men. The young man didn’t wait before positioning himself on top of Levi, legs placed on either side of his hips. Eren was beautiful. The captain's hands found their places on his subordinate’s delicate hips.

His gaze was lost on the beauty of the angel above him. Eren’s white shirt was open over his tanned body, his erection just as pulsating as Levi’s. He reveled in seeing the young man's wet hand from Levi’s precum go towards his own sweet hole. Eren weakly groaned under the burning intrusion of his own fingers brushing his entry. _This world is only gonna break your heart._

Levi should not have fallen in love with this man. Eren had a good heart, was kind, passionate, smiling, loving. His presence alone illuminated a room. Levi didn't deserve him. _"No, I."_ The young man had seemed to hear his thoughts. His voice was panting but his eyes were glowing as he stared at Levi.

Time no longer mattered, only the crying emotion at the moment was enough to change the meaning of that night. _This world is only gonna break your heart._

Slowly, Eren pulled out his fingers from his ass, his teeth deliciously biting his lower lip under the loss of sensation. He grabbed Levi's erection as he lifted his body into the air. The tight and hot walls of Eren’s ass wrapped around Levi's long and wide dick. His green eyes closed under the deliverance of finally being one with his man. 

The sensation was a blessing, a call to heaven. Levi knew he could never forget the memory of Eren. His hip trusts were intense, deep, desperate to meant more than sex. _This world is only gonna break your heart._

As the sweet moans of the men filled the room and the corridor leading to the garden, the last words of a song that no one knew floated in the starry night sky.

_Nobody loves no one._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Like I said in my other fics, this means SO much for me to see that you enjoyed it 
> 
> I hadn't planned on writing a song fic but this song is one of my favorite. I found that the lyrics followed how both of levi/eren are chasing after each other without really putting a word on how they feel.
> 
> The lyrics of the song was in italics (Wicked Game) - [Song 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6HeqmNoAFE&ab_channel=CharlotteCardin) or [Song 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fr0BQi9mUoE&ab_channel=AdalidMejia)  
>    
> Thank you so much to my wonderful friend AND great writer [Gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbad/pseuds/notbad)


End file.
